


I didn’t know I needed a home (until I found you)

by Lightning515



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: Reborn was a hitman. He didn’t need anyone else in his life and getting close to others just made him vulnerable and weak. He didn’t need any of that… did he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaiiKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/gifts).



> Thanks to [ kilala2tail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail) who helped me read it over a few times and stopped me from editing it even more.

Human contact was dangerous in his line of work. It meant he would be within proximity for someone to easily cause him harm, leaving him vulnerable and possibly endangering his life. There were too many risks and not enough benefits, which was why he tended to stick to the shadows.

Not that any harm could ever come to him, the World’s Greatest Hitman. 

He may be the World’s Greatest, but that didn’t mean he would accept every mission that came his way. He still had his own set of morals, his own thoughts on what was right and wrong. Even if he was involved with the Mafia, he didn’t want to be known as someone that went around mindlessly killing others just for the fun of it. He wanted to contribute something to the world and the law couldn’t catch everyone. If the world was even a little better because he dirtied his hands, then he did his job correctly.

Either way, he tended to prefer assassinations and stealth missions. The more he stayed out of people’s way, the better. Pretending to be someone he wasn’t, despite how good he was at deceiving others, tended to leave a bitter taste on his tongue; and it wasn’t like he could stay away from the Mafia for long. He couldn’t live any semblance of a normal life like that, having to cut ties every time there was the slightest chance that he could be discovered. 

(His hands were stained with blood since an early age anyways; he doesn’t deserve to feel the warmth that comes with a simple handshake or a bump on the shoulder. He could live just fine alone and the less contact he had with people, the less lives he would ruin. Everyone and everything could become a liability at any moment and Reborn didn’t need that, didn’t want to think about that and remember just how alone he was in the world.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 years of being friends and counting (or we can stop counting now lol)! This is probably the first year we didn't have a prompt prepared but I just had to post something anyways. I been holding onto this forever and had wanted it posted as a one-shot but hopefully posting it as a chaptered fic will motivate me to finally finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity was what drew him to the meeting of the I Prescelti Sette. Checkerface was a strange person, different than the other people he encountered from his profession. Despite Reborn’s infamous reputation, the man had strolled into his hideout confidently, without any fear for his life. He had come with a request, asking for Reborn to head to a certain location and saying that his intention was to gather the World’s Strongest Seven, but refusing to give further details. 

His curiosity was piqued. Despite only rarely taking missions with other people, he accepted the offer cautiously and, after clearing out his hideout (since it was compromised), he left.

The location he was given was a wooden cabin hidden deep within the mountains of Italy. However, the mountain itself was covered by a lush green forest, which meant that anyone could be hiding in the shadows, waiting for some unsuspecting person to stumble around lost. Reborn wanted to make sure he wasn’t walking into an elaborate trap, so he took extra precautions. Once he sufficiently scouted the area and had everything he needed, he began the long climb.

The climb itself didn’t worry him; it was more of a time-consuming trek than a difficult one for someone like him. The sun was just beginning to set when he reached his destination. Slightly winded, the hitman glanced around warily before making his way across the clearing, keeping an eye out for traps or ambushes as he approached the cabin. Light wasn’t filtering out any of the windows, despite the rapidly disappearing sunlight, giving the cabin a deserted feel. But light tracks and small disturbances in the dust on the porch told Reborn that several people were inside, arriving not long before he did.

He slipped inside easily, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light inside the cabin as he closed the door gently behind him. With slight unease, he made his way down the dark hallway, hand on his gun as he peered into the various rooms that he passed. Judging by the stuffiness of the air and the layer of dust covering everything, Reborn figured it had been a few decades since this cabin was last used, which made the request from Checkerface even more ominous.

Rounding a corner revealed a dimly lit room further down the hallway, along with some light chatter and shuffling of chairs. Hm. Checkerface did say that there were 6 others that were going to be at the meeting. And judging by the number of voices… it would seem that he was the last to arrive. He approached the room cautiously, before stepping through the doorway and greeting the room with a “Chaos”.

A feeling of dread settled in his gut as Reborn realized that he recognized everyone at the table. Not because they were acquainted, but because of their reputations in the Mafia. Checkerface really did find the potentially Strongest Seven in the world.

But for what purpose, Reborn didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
